As technology has progressed, so too has consumer demand for display devices with large display areas capable of displaying high quality images. Modern display devices are larger, brighter, and provide higher quality images than ever before. At the same time, the housing for display devices has generally become more compact to enable display devices to have relatively slim profiles. The reduced area within the housing of display devices may lead to components being positioned closely together, with little space for air flow and cooling mechanisms within the housing. Additionally, as modern display devices require ever higher data rates to be transmitted by internal components, there is a concern that components may become overheated or damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.